halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam-015
|group= : |rank= |specialty=Anti-tank, Grenades |weapons= }} Samantha "Sam"-015 is one of the last surviving supersoldiers. She was the only SPARTAN of who did not during the . She participated in the , but could not participate in the because she escaped to the surface from the crippled UNSC Ballista and became stranded at the edge of Africa. forces were able to find her days after the end of the and she subsequently returned to service. Biography Early Childhood Sam was kidnapped and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Program at the age of 6 by . She was trained on by and . In the year 2525, she underwent and survived severe augmentation procedures that enhanced her physical capabilities. Human-Covenant War Battle of Lares Sam was pulled out of the to be placed into the newly-formed Platinum Team. The Platinum Team, led by Annie-003, was deployed on Lares, an outer colony, to defend the latter from a relatively small Covenant force. By the time the SPARTANs reached the planet, nearly a quarter of the colony had already been massacred. The SPARTANs first searched through the destroyed towns for potential survivors, but only Dom-094 was able to find one: a young girl named Teresa Almonte. Once the civilian was safely escorted to an arrived , the SPARTANs swept into the larger cities, effectively driving back the Covenant with their teamwork, changing the tides of the ground battle. Meanwhile in orbit, the UNSC fleet of Lares destroyed the entire Covenant invasion, but at the cost of twenty-three out of thirty-two ships. After the battle, Sam and the other members of the Platinum Team were divided, rarely seeing each other again for the next twenty-six years. Battle of Jericho VII Sam-015 participated in the , and was temporarily placed in Red Team. While drew out the Covenant rear guard, Red Team slipped behind enemy lines and planted a . Despite success on the ground, the UNSC ships in space were losing tremendously. The SPARTANs were evacuated before was glassed. Battle of Gliese 581 g complex.]] Multiple ships escaped from a Covenant armada to Gliese 581 g. Predicting a Covenant attack, the colony's naval forces mobilized, and the Platinum Team members were called to defend, being placed in pairs on different . A Covenant armada of forty warships arrived as anticipated, and began unleashing infantry to board the platforms and other UNSC ships. Eventually, the SPARTANs left their respective stations and piloted starfighters against before landing on the planet's surface to drive away Covenant ground forces. On the ground, they were joined by Ryan-A022. During the battle, had intercepted a Covenant transmission regarding an artifact called the Contumacy. The Covenant themselves knew little of the relic, but it required three key pieces to unlock. A map on the locations of all three pieces along with the artifact itself were within an underground Forerunner structure on the planet. Being the closest to the location, Sam-015, Dom-094, and Rick-077 were sent to the structure while the rest of the team continued to defend the planet from the Covenant. In the struggle against , the SPARTANs obtained the map first, and Dom-094 volunteered to carry it. The other two SPARTANs escorted Dom-094 out of the complex and to a pelican, but were not fast enough to get to the ride themselves, as the pelican was sustaining heavy fire. Dom-094 was forced to leave his friends behind. Through the orders of an unnamed minister, the sangheili captured the SPARTANs for interrogation. Rick-077 and Sam-015 were taken to the battleship Desolate Inquisition stripped of their armor, but not before the latter released a distress signal. The rest of the Platinum Team was able to board the battleship, and Dom-094 freed his comrades when he reached the cell blocks. The three SPARTANs then found the armor of Rick-077 and Sam-015, and subsequently the technology. After Andrew-067 managed to kill the shipmaster, all of the SPARTANs were able to reunite and escape to the nearest hangar bay. The SPARTANs stole a and flew back to the Alexandra. Battle of Isis Battle of Vector Battle of Daybreak Operation Squall The Contumacy was hidden within a complex cavern on Catacomb. The Covenant ground forces were this time led personally by 'Akamee. The elites got to the artifact first, but the Platinum Team immediately caught up right after. After a prolonged battle, Rick struck the ending blow on 'Akamee with his knife to the Sangheili's brain. Dom carried the forerunner device as the SPARTANs were pursued by more covenant forces. In the middle of the chaos, Dom was separated from the team by a plasma grenade explosion. Since the Contumacy was lost in the caves, the Covenant began to glass Catacomb. The Platinum Team was forced to leave their comrade behind, greatly disheartening Sam. Fall of Reach }} On August 30th, 2552, most of the remaining were deployed to the surface of by the Pelican, , from the . When Bravo 001 was crippled, the SPARTANs were forced to make high-altitude jumps. Four of the SPARTANs did not survive the landing. Upon regrouping, divided the SPARTANs into four splinter groups: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta; Sam was in the Beta splinter team. Team Beta was assigned to defend . ordered the SPARTANs to engage the oncoming thirty-two and 260 infantry in close quarters. The SPARTANs broke the assault wave at the cost of Maurice. Another two Covenant armored divisions, however, along with three reinforced the first wave. All SPARTANs but Sam were eventually killed or severally wounded. The was ordered by to bombard the area, but Sam was rescued by the pelican, , moments before the Majestic fired its MAC rounds onto the battlefield. Battle of Earth Timeline Divergence Platinum Annals Universe Second Battle of New Bridgewater Raid on Baltimore Battle of Installation 06 Against All Odds In the Against All Odds timeline, the Platinum Team, along with Annie-003, Rick-077, Andrew-067, and Maurice-148, do not exist. However, Dom-015 and Seung-ah-G217 still exist. The Battle of Lares and all battles involving the Contumacy never took place. Personality and Description Much like , Sam is unusually sociable for a SPARTAN, and makes friends wherever she goes. When she was assigned to the Platinum Team, she became even closer to most of the other members, but formed a particularly strong relationship with Dom. The relationship seems almost romantic, but both Sam and Dom deny any romantic love they may have for each other. Sam has a habit of personally seeking revenge on anyone/anything who kills or severally injures someone close to her. However, her vengefulness does not apply pain directly inflicted upon herself. Sam is the Platinum Team’s anti-tank specialist. Her skills lie mostly in explosive-type weapons that require timing to use accurately. She almost always carries an on her back into the battlefield. In battles against the Covenant, Sam often picks up plasma pistols, due to their abundance and "ease of use." Against insurrectionists, Sam uses an M6N. Armor Like all , Sam wore the standard at the start of the . Starting 2535 until was issued, she wore an helmet. Sam's MJOLNIR Mark V armor consisted of a helmet, , a , on both legs, and knee guards. Performance Report |} Category:SPARTAN Category:AAO SPARTANs